criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Cortonith Island
Cortonith Island '''is an island appearing as the main setting for Total Vengeance. The Cortonith Island Police Department (CIPD) is the law enforcement agency that serves the island. History The island was founded by the siblings Athena Cortonith and Arthur Cortonith, in 1939. It is known to this island that some or most people (including Athena), to be highly spiritual, and still growing. What is known to Athena and some of the people today is they are still doing spiritual things to keep themselves young naturally. These people had time to perform such advanced meditation called "Magnum Opus" once (but Athena twice). Cases Districts The Tripea Bay '''The Tripea Bay '''is the first district in the Cortonith Island. Situated in Cases #1 to #4, this is rather known of harassing lone unarmed women in the streets. It is also known of being the home of the famous twins Lorelei and Suzanna Cortonith, though they started their business at the B&S Inn, which it is present in the district. The sector leader is still unknown. Brockston Slumbs '''Brockston Slumbs is the second district. Situated in Cases #5 to TBA, Brockston Slumbs is all about those who are poor but kind hearted and full of joy. The sector leader was Borak Brockston, yet he keeps bringing peace among the residents and those who want to fight should reside to the famous Chaos Rumble Arena somewhere in the Cortonith Circle. This city is known for being the landsite of Corey Juno and his battleship (yet he and Futuria were the fighters in the ship). Ishtaria City Ishtaria City is the third district. This city is also known of being built first before Straussburg. The sector leader was Arthur Cortonith, which he was one of the co-founders of the island. The Morbid Canyon The Morbid Canyon is the fourth district, notorious of having the most extreme temperatures at rarest times. This is known of having rodeo fights, storage auctions, and even having fun being a cowboy. However, it is extremely rare for this district to deal with the coldest weather yet. The Straussburg The Straussburg is the fifth, and the most crowdiest district. This is known of having street fights, good ol' bars, nightclubs and even wrestling fights, or even rock and roll fights! It is very rare for them to fight for real, since there is bouncers around, but there's a killjoy around... Cortonith Circle Cortonith Circle is the sixth district. This is all about fighting arenas present in the district, yet this is also where the best healers debut. This is also the site of Chaos Rumble tournaments. Frenchlight Shores Frenchlight Shores is the seventh district. This town is all about religious stuff, yet the homeowners do have a mansion or even an apartment, everything luxurious at the point, as they do have a lot of money to keep themselves up. One known situation is about their sudden discrimination to other people... The Devil's Cemetery The Devil's Cemetery (formerly Mariska Cemetery) is the eighth district. This is known of gothic inhabitants, ghost hunters, witches, and the worst of them all, demonic possessions. It is known that this is Catherine Hester's hometown, which her powers go dimnish later on. Black Rose Park Black Rose Park is the ninth district. It is also known that this is Martha Witherwood's hometown and her black mansion. It is also notorious of having the most hostile people yet until the Player sets afoot. It is known of having a very mysterious park which it blooms only roses and sometimes black roses. There is no official map of this park, it takes knowledge to understand the location yet. Deathlock Volcano Deathlock Volcano is the tenth and final district. What if Lyka Deathlock and Morrigan Witherwood then proved their own innocence? What if Jared Jenkins, the culprit of Shiro Maizono's past, should prove his innocence? The perpetrator and the one who started all chaos will soon be found out.